


Now the Dust has Settled

by AceLucky



Series: A life time of Gaddes [1]
Category: Tenkuu no Escaflowne | The Vision of Escaflowne
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gaddes is a precious cinnamon roll, Mild Sexual Content, Missing Family, One Shot, Pranks, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Uncertainty, War, joking, soul searching, this is what they'd do right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:53:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceLucky/pseuds/AceLucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot after the war from Gaddes' POV. He's feeling down and without purpose, the rest of the Crusade crew have started to notice and jokes fly. He reflects on his family and lack of love life and finds himself taking a little advice from Allen regarding a new girl in Palas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now the Dust has Settled

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a decision writing this, originally I didn’t want to include any speech from the O/F/C, just Gaddes noticing her. But then I started writing it and it just happened, it was also meant to be several chapters but I’ve decided to keep it as a one shot or else I’d never get it finished and I kinda like it as is. That being said if people like it maybe I’ll write more, Gaddes is my favourite minor Escaflowne character and I really enjoy writing about him so we’ll see! Apologies if there are any mistakes, I’ve tried to get name spellings correct, geography etc. but if anyone notices anything glaringly obvious that I’ve done wrong please let me know!. Originally this was going to feature Milerna, Dryden and Celena but where I’ve cut it short I’m leaving them out for now.. Also I’m not entirely sure how long passed from the beginning to the end of the series, I always assumed it was at least a year considering some things that are said. As such Gaddes is 24 in this.  
> Edit: I posted this at first with Gaddes spelt as Gaddes as I’d seen both, but on here it’s Gaddes so I’ve changed it.

Gaddes lowered himself slowly into the chair, groaning as he did so.

He heard a familiar laugh, “ah-heh Serge looks like you’re getting old.”

Gaddes shot Reeden a warning glance, “Not the time.” 

Gaddes thought he’d sleep easier now that the war with Zaibach was at an end, now that their commander could help Van rebuild Fanelia. Help rebuilt the countries of all their allies; even the Castelo could be rebuilt. But it was only now that the dust had settled that he realised the true extent of the damage, that he had time to reflect on all the pain. Hitomi wasn’t around to brighten the place up and they saw less of Allen now that Celena had returned. Though that was in itself another problem, keeping Celena as Celena and not Dilandau was giving Allen sleepless nights, which in turn worried Gaddes. He was 24 now, still young, yet he felt at least 10 years his senior. _Damn the ignorance of man._ He ran his hands through his dark hair; no doubt some of the strands were grey he thought, then rested his head in his hands with a sigh. 

“Aww I’m sorry,” Reeden apologised as he sat next to him. Gaddes looked up; noticing Reeden’s expression was anything but apologetic. “Just you moaning and groaning like that, surprised you haven’t got a few grey hairs.”

Gaddes went to swat Reeden with his hand, “It’s been a rough year, wha’d’yah want me t’ say?”

“Food’s up!” Pyle bellowed from outside. 

Gaddes nodded, “Go on ahead.”

“Whatever yer say old man,” Reeden leapt up and ran before Gaddes had a chance to swat him again.

When the rest of the crew had left him in peace he placed his hands behind his head so he could rest it and closed his eyes. A deep breath in through his nose and out through his mouth in a quiet room was sometimes all it took to bring him home. 

“What do we have here?” Allen’s smooth drawl came from the other side of the room.

“Sorry boss, just nice to have a moment of peace,” Gaddes shrugged. 

“Oh I understand just perfectly,” Allen slowly walked into the room, staring at his friend for a moment. “Shall I leave you?”

Gaddes opened his eyes, “No, no, I was goin’ for food in a minute anyway. I hear it’s gonna be another busy day tomorrow right?”

Allen smirked, “Is that a problem?” Natal flew into the room and perched on Allen’s shoulder.

Gaddes shook his head, “No problem boss, good to keep distracted.”

“Distracted from what may I ask?” Allen was terrible at hiding the amusement from his voice.

“Never yer mind,” Gaddes responded as he got up from his chair.

“Come on you can tell me,” Allen teased, Natal gave a hoot. 

Gaddes shrugged, “Everythin’ just reflectin’ on things I never had the time to reflect on I guess. I’m not gettin’ any younger right?”

“You’re worried about your age?” Allen raised one eyebrow; Natal seemed to have the same reaction.

Gaddes seemed pained, “Come on boss let’s eat,” he said dismissively. Allen was usually the one person he could talk to and be certain he wouldn’t be ridiculed. Occasionally however Allen liked to treat him in the same way the rest of the Crusade crew would. 

“You’re younger than me and I’m not married,” an offhand comment as Allen turned to leave. 

“Yeah but there’s Millerna,” Gaddes wished he’d kept his mouth shut the moment he opened it. It was clear to him and the rest of the Crusade that they would end up together. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have spoken outta turn.”

Allen shrugged, “You didn’t, we shall see what the future holds,” Allen turned back to face his friend, “I get the nightmares too, you’re not alone. Time will heal and you’ll find someone, just believe.”

Gaddes grinned, “You sound like Hitomi.”

Allen turned back to the door, “She left an impression didn’t she Natal?”

*********

A few days passed and Gaddes’ mood didn’t improve, much to the annoyance of the rest of the crew. Where he’d usually been one to crack jokes and keep up morale, he spent more time alone and never seemed to get enough sleep. Gaddes was furious at himself but that only made it worse, he knew he should be happy. No, he was happy; of course he was happy to see the back end of the war. To know that people’s lives could go on as they’d planned, but it was the first time in his life he’d fully stood back to reflect on what had happened in his own life. The loss of his family, the tragedy surrounding his mother’s death only made him ache, a dull, lasting ache. He had one brother left, he was only in Basram but they barely saw each other. He’d been in love once, at least he thought he had, but the girl had taken him for a fool and played him for his money, he’d vowed never again. But seeing the bond between Van and Hitomi, it made his heart ache for something more. In the end, the war left Gaddes feeling empty, whilst war was raging he had a purpose, but those days were gone.

In the crews’ favourite Tavern he’d noticed a new face; he’d seen her around Palas a few times, always with horses. In the market place he’d seen her buying flowers across from him, a chestnut horse accompanying her. He’d lost track of the conversation he’d been having a moment before. 

“Why do you have to be so in denial huh?” Reeden said jabbing him in the side with his elbow.

Gaddes rolled his eyes, “I don’t know her.”

Reeden shrugged, “So get to know her.”

But Gaddes didn’t, he figured whoever she was, she’d be better off without him.

*********

A week later the Crusade crew and Allen were sat in the Tavern. The girl was serving behind the bar and whilst Gaddes had spoken to her a few times, it was never anything personal, only ever to order drinks.

Pyle was recounting one of the many adventures they’d been on much to the silent amusement of Allen and with the rest of the crew whooping and cheering. Gaddes however was elsewhere, he looked at the girl more intently, the shape of her hips, her breasts, the sweet smile she wore as if it were painted upon her. There seemed to be a radiating glow wherever she went, hips swinging side to side, clothes clinging to her skin but not too tight. She appeared feisty from what he had seen. He imagined himself with her then, caught in coitus, perhaps by Allen. His fingernails digging deep into her hips as they rolled, meeting his every thrust. Whispering all the things he’d longed to say to a woman into her ear, all the things he’d once said to a long lost love who now had little relevance. He thought upon her smell, her taste.

“Gaddes?” Kio snapped his fingers in front of Gaddes’ face.

Gaddes jumped, “What huh, what?” He looked startled and for a moment there was an awkward pause, followed by the rest of the group falling in fits of laughter.

“He ain’t listening to your stories Pyle, he’s too busy daydreaming!” Reeden joked.

Gaddes felt his cheeks turn red, his fist curled into a ball, _damnit this isn’t like me._ He felt ashamed to be looking at her like that, for having those thoughts, after what happened to his mother he promised to always be a gentleman and not objectify women like that. Yet here he was, it was insatiable the way he was drawn to her. 

“Come on, back off, it ain’t like you’ve never fallen for a girl, remember the beach and the flowers,” he smirked back, trying to cover up his feelings. It worked, Reeden turned red.

“Looks like we’re out of drinks,” Allen gestured to the empty goblets, “Gaddes why don’t you get another round.”

Gaddes hated Allen in that moment, he knew she would be the one to serve him and the whole table would be watching. He sighed, “Fine.”

Approaching the bar he nearly tripped over his own feet, “Fuck sake,” he muttered on hearing the others chuckle. Once he got to the bar he tried to get her attention but found once she glanced at him he was unable to keep eye contact and stared down at the bar. Those eyes, the dimples in her cheeks…

“Can I help you?” He was snapped back into reality by her, her hand on her hip which was jutted to the side, her finger pointing, not unkindly, towards him.

“Ahhh,” he gave a low, embarrassed chuckle, a bead of perspiration dripped down his forehead.

“Here take this,” she handed him her handkerchief. 

She laughed as he awkwardly took the piece of cloth and mopped his brow, “Thank you, m’lady it’s rather warm in here.”

“Is it?” She asked sincerely.

“I’ll get this washed and get it back to you,” Gaddes added quickly, thinking better than to hand back a soiled garment. 

“So what are you having?”

“Eight pints of your finest golden ale,” he said with a smile. 

“In need of a lot to drink are we?” She teased as she begun to pour the first pint. 

Gaddes motioned to the rest of the crew who were all staring at him and laughing. Reeden was making a heart symbol with his fingers.

“Knock it off!” Gaddes mouthed at them, this only made it worse.

“Quite the noisy group you lot,” the girl said as she pushed the first few pints forward.

“Ahh sorry about that,” Gaddes scratched behind the back of his head, “They have a tendency to get carried away.”

“So you fought alongside the Allen Schezar, knight of Caeli?” She asked leaning forward; her voice softened as she spoke Allen’s name and he noticed she was no longer looking at him but beyond to where Allen sat. He heard Natal screech which made several patrons jump.

 _Great,_ Gaddes thought, _another one Allen can bed._

He swallowed and nodded, “That’s right m’lady.”

“You must be so brave,” she drawled as she pushed forth the sixth pint.

Gaddes seemed to puff out his chest and held his head higher, just as he opened his mouth to speak she burst out laughing.

“Hmph,” Gaddes grabbed three of the pints and carried them over to his comrades. 

When he returned to the bar the girl was laughing, “God I’m sorry, I really am,” she was clutching her chest, “Please don’t be mad.”

He looked at her for a moment, nearly softened and then grabbed another three pints, turned sharply on his heels and tried to ignore the burning in his cheeks.

“So that didn’t go too well then huh?” Pyle joked.

Gaddes shot him a glare that told the others all they needed to know, as much as they loved winding up the second in command they knew when they were about to cross a line.

Back at the bar and ready to pick up the final two pints the girl was still apologising, “I am sorry, look please listen.”

Gaddes placed the pints back down on the bar, “Look lady I really don’t have time for this, I’ve suffered enough due to fools in my time.”

“You’re calling me a fool?” She exclaimed, her smiling not breaking.

“No, myself,” he confessed, “Now if you excuse me I need to get back to my party.”

As Gaddes sat down he took a long glug of ale, “Don’t even start,” he said to the others as he put the goblet down.

*********** 

The Tavern was nearly empty, the Crusade crew had all left apart from Allen and Gaddes, then Allen got up to take his leave, “May I suggest something my friend?”  
Gaddes nodded, “Sure boss.”

“Stay, help her clean up, talk to her,” Allen winked as he left.

Gaddes sighed and closed his eyes, it was easy for Allen. A moment later he felt a hand on his shoulder, on turning he saw the girl, “Wha’ d’ you want?”

She backed up, “Okay, okay, no need to be so harsh, I wanted to apologise again, sincerely. Look,” she clasped her breast, “I’m new here.”

“I know,” Gaddes said not looking at her and getting up from the stool. 

She sighed, “The other girls tell me how to flirt with guys in here to earn more tips, and maybe meet a man, but,” her cheeks were flushed.

Gaddes felt like an idiot, she had only tried to be nice to him and was clearly finding this as awkward as he was.

“I can tell you about the war sometime and show you around Palas if you like?” Gaddes offered as he sat back in the stool and placed his boots upon the table.

“I’ll have to clean that you know,” she said sternly as she swatted at his legs.

He grinned, “I know.” 

“Asshole,” she murmured, her lips turning up into a smile, “You know I’m only working here for a bit until I get settled.”

“And what is it you need to get settled with?”

“My father was a tradesman, he bred and sold horses. Now he’s gone I…” she trailed off, as if saying it aloud suddenly made it true. Her face softened, her eyes misted over, “I need to carry on the family business but needed money so I’m working here, serving and clearing up after bastards like you.” She pushed his feet off the table.

“Hey!” He wobbled on the stool and nearly fell off.

She gave a giggle, “So you gonna tell me some of those stories then to keep me entertained whilst I clean and lock up?”

Gaddes grinned and slowly placed one boot, then the next back onto the table, “Sure.”

“Oh and you’ll be helping me,” she grinned throwing a damp cloth in his face.


End file.
